<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Where? by JenCollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511382">We're Where?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins'>JenCollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>21st's SPN writing challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drinking, Gay Club, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), drunk boys, having a fun time, prompt : accidental gay club, twist - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last case left Dean exhausted, he decided to bring some fun for him and Cas.<br/>And if that fun leads them by pure accident to a gay bar, who can blame them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>21st's SPN writing challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Where?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellow!</p>
<p>Happy new year! hope that this will be a lot better year for you!</p>
<p>This is my first fic of this year! Yey!</p>
<p>So, I decided to try a thing where each day I choose a prompt and write a one shot, continuing it through month.<br/>Each one shot will stand on its own but they can be read as a series because they will follow through Dean's and Cas' lives, just through different times. (i just realized that this doesn't make any sense, sorry)</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>We’re where?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The case itself wasn’t hard, actually, every case since fighting the big bad could be considered easy, but let’s not go there now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just that it was tiring in its own simple way, a way that Dean couldn’t explain. Sometimes things were just too tiring with no reason and all you could do was to roll through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So after they finally got back to the small hotel room, Dean could crawl walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was exhausted but not really, his mind felt too suffocating, his skin too hot and itchy, he just needed to get out, do something job unrelated, something that would take his mind off of literally everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have stood up from where he was leaning his forehead against the cold tile floor in the shower and just threw on some comfy clothes before jumping into Baby and driving to the closest bar or club, whatever came first, and just got lost into drinks and music, letting his body just lead the way. He would dance this weariness right off, letting other people's bodies press against his. Maybe even get laid afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would sound good, some years before, but not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there was Cas, Cas who had whipped Dean’s mind empty from all thoughts of ever being interested that way to anyone but him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned, finally dragging himself out of the shower and trying to dry off with a soft towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe he could still go to get a couple of drinks, Cas wouldn’t mind coming along, would he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed again before stepping into clean boxers and walking out of the small bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was sitting down on the bed, softly writing down a report of their hunt but hearing Dean step out of the bathroom he looked up and froze, his beautiful blue eyes dilating just a bit, growing to stormy blue, slowly roaming over Dean’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- What do you say we head out for a couple of drinks? Maybe dance a bit? You know, just have some regular fun without even thinking about anything job related. - Dean was already rummaging through his duffle for something club appropriate to wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Em, sure. Why not. Just gonna finish writing the report? - Cas voice sounded a bit breathy so Dean looked over his shoulder, smirking at seeing how lustful Cas looked, his eyes almost glued to Dean’s ass that was pushed out right for Cas to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Leave it for tomorrow, you can finish it while we’re driving home. - Dean turned his attention back to his bag, pulling out a pair of black jeans that was a bit tighter than his usual ones and a simple forest green t-shirt. - You wanna borrow some of my clothes? If we find a club, suits will be a bit too much for atmosfere. -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- What would you want me to wear? - Cas put his papers down and stood up, walking over to Dean who was trying to get into his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I don’t know, just choose something you will feel comfortable in. - Dean shrugged, throwing a smile to Cas before sitting down to put his boots back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just nods before searching through Dean’s duffle, choosing Dean’s most worn out jeans and a red flannel like button down, starting to change right in front of Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Dean’s turn to get all lustful, shamefully checking out Cas tanned body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked over at him, rising his brow, slowly buttoning up his shirt but Dean got up and stopped him halfway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Leave it like this, it’s damn sexy. - Dean licked his lips, smiling up at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- You would know better. - Cas catched Dean’s eyes with his, making them both get lost into a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally broke out of it, they headed for Baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so easy to just sit there, next to Cas and drive around the town, free of anything, just them, driving and driving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean spots an open club, stopping near it before throwing Cas a easy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got out, waiting in a small line to get in, loud music hitting them almost at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the hum of music traveling through his body, bringing it back to life, letting his eyes roar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean already felt lighter than before and taking in the sigh of Cas being illuminated by the club's bright colorful lights made it all even more worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way over to a bar, ordering some weird named drink that ended up being mostly vodka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned against the bar, looking around, taking in the people mingling around, dancing, drinking, touching each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was odd but Dean just couldn’t place his finger on it, so he just shrugged before diving back into his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was watching everything around them, his brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in closer to Dean when a guy with a fishnet tank top flashed him a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it dawned on Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in a gay club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now looking around it all made sense, all decors and overall vibe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I think that we have accidentally wander into a gay club. - Dean said into Cas ear, not at all liking how that guy was eying Cas, but he couldn’t blame him, Cas looked like a damn snack right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- We’re were? - Cas turned to face Dean, his eyes wide with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Club for gays. Like a normal club just with gay people, mostly. These are usually fun. - Dean licked his lips, flicking his look between Cas ridiculously blue eyes and his softly pink lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh, so that’s why that guy at the end of the bar is shooting me these looks? - Cas looked over his shoulder with interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something pangged into Dean’s chest but he pushed it down, not time for being jealous, he and Cas wasn’t even a thing, if a guy wanted to have some fun, he should go and get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yes, let’s do shots! - Dean said way too cheerful, wincing at his own tone before turning to face a bartender, gesturing for a couple rounds of shots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw them back, one by one, watching how willingly Cas followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough they both were flushed messes, laughing at some stupid joke none of them remembered anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean suddenly stood up, pulling Cas with him, he wanted to dance and hell, he won’t leave Cas for that guy at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was his Angel and fuck it all, Dean wanted to dance with him tonight like there were no tomorrow, fuck the consequences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just seeing how easily Cas came with him, a smile playing on his lips, made a warmth spread through Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let music lead him, move his body. Soon enough he found his hands placed on Cas hips, pulling their bodies flush together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was flushed and a small drop of sweat was making its way down the side of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was alcahol, maybe it was music, maybe the gay club atmosfere, maybe all that together but Dean was feeling way too reckless but fuck it all, he let himself dive in, lick up that single drop of sweat at the side of Cas neck, closing his lips around the hinge of Cas jaw, placing a small kiss there before looking up at Cas who have throwed his head back, his lips parted, arms around Dean’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment everything stopped, he couldn’t hear music or feel others around them, all he was seeing and feeling was Cas, his Angel of the Lord, his Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tilted his head to the side, starting to kiss the side of Cas neck, earning Cas grip Dean’s hair in his fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted to growl, pulling Cas even closer if that was possible, smashing their hips together and damn, it has been so damn long since he last had an orgasm and even longer since he got laid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breaths Cas in, loving the way Cas turned to a puddle in his arms, as if each Dean’s kiss was disarming him from literally everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just as suddenly Dean was pulled out of his daze by that guy from back at the bar sliding way too close to Cas before placing a hand right on Cas ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean saw red, it was like the times when Mark of Cain was rulling him, all he could think was murder, blood, tearing apart everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one swift movement he pulled Cas back, pushing him behind Dean, he gripped the guy's wrist, flicking it back before punching the guy so hard that he fell down like a doll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was rage, pure rage, he wanted to kill that guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was a soft but strong hand closing around his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dean! - Castiel’s voice ragged through the music, all strong and confident, halting Dean in half and moving down to get the guy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still looked at the guy, letting pure rage and hatred show on his face, he was so tempted to just shake Cas off of and dive back in, punching the ashole at least once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dean. Let’s go. - There were no questions left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel pulled him outside with no resistance and Dean had no idea if Cas was using any Angel strengt or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, Cas pushes Dean against Baby, not too roughly, just rough enough to clear Dean’s head a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- What the fuck was that?! I thought that we were having a good time! - Cas was keeping his voice calm and that made it sound even more terrifying than if he would have shouted at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- He touched you. - Dean growled lamely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- And? So you decided to go and kill him right in the middle of a club? - Cas crossed his arms over his chest, making him look even sexier than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Maybe? - Dean couldn’t think clearly, not when Cas was standing so close, all hot and bothered, dressed in his clothes, he wanted to touch and to kiss, to feel the Angel in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just scowled down at him before opening the front seat doors of Baby and showing Dean in, closing doors before Dean could get another sound out, himself getting into behind the wheel, driving them back to the hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- You’re drunk, you shouldn’t be driving. - Dean said matter of fact, still checking Cas out, leaning against the cold window of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I’m an Angel, you will need to pour a lot more alcohol in me to get me close to being drunk, Dean, you should know that. - Cas sighed, stopping in the parking lot, getting out and then opening doors for Dean to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Are you mad at me? Did you want to get that guy? Get laid? - all stengt has left Dean, once again he was feeling just awfully tired, and sad but mostly tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Does that matter? - Cas followed him to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I guess not. - Dean murmured, walking into the room and kicking off of his boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stayed silent, watching Dean squeeze out of his jeans before getting into bed and pulling a blanket over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to talk right now, he didn’t even want to see the look on Cas face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again he ruined everything and once again it was fully his own fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he just tried his best to shove it all out of his mind, locking it back down and trying to fall asleep before he had a chance to fall apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow sure will be hell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so excited to hear what you think of this!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>